


Dead Hearts *On Hiatus with Intent to Revise*

by Hallie_Blue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All relationships are slow build, Angst and Feels, BAMF Stiles, Dark Stiles, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Dub-con! Theo/Liam, F/M, Jackson is stiles anchor, Liam dunbar sides with Stiles, Liam is a good little spy, M/M, Multi, Nogitsune Stiles, Past Relationship(s), Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles has had enough of this shit and has taken matters into his own hands., Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles views liam as a son, Stiles/harem - Freeform, Theo is a dick, Vengeful Stiles, but it turns more brotherly on the stiles and isaac front, but stiles only likes one of them back, intentionally a nogitsune stiles, one sided stora, onesided sterek, onesided stisaac, theo raeken/malia tate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo is the reason the pack has failed him repeatedly the last few months. Theo is the reason the pack think he needs to get away from the drama in Beacon Hills. That he’s too close to things. </p><p>They want to play that game?</p><p>Fine.</p><p>So can Stiles... and Stiles?  Stiles has had a lot of spare time to figure things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better than Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> There are a couple other fics I should probably be updating instead of writing this...but I had inspiration for the first time since my mom died to actually write something, so I decided to start writing it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I will return to the others, but I need to get my life back together first, and this is the start of me coming back to my writing.

 

_“Tell me everything that happened_

_Tell me everything you saw”_

****  


Derek.

_I’m sorry._

Derek. Cora.

_I’m sorry, I couldn’t do it._

Derek. Cora. Isaac.

_I’m sorry, I couldn’t do it, I thought I could._

Derek. Cora. Isaac. Jackson.

_I’m sorry, I couldn’t do it, I thought I could, but I couldn’t._

__

Derek. Cora. Isaac. Jackson. Dad.

_I’m sorry, I couldn’t do it, I thought I could, but I couldn’t, and because of this I’ve failed you...and now I’m not sure I can come back from this._

****  
  


*Six Months Earlier*

Stiles hasn’t felt this lost in a long time (it’s worse than the nogitsune, and that’s saying something) but that doesn’t matter anymore because his father is dead. His father is dead and it’s Theo’s fault. Theo is the reason the pack has failed him repeatedly the last few months. Theo is the reason the pack think he needs to get away from the drama in Beacon Hills. That he’s too close to things.

They want to play that game?

Fine.

So can Stiles... and Stiles?  Stiles has had a lot of spare time to figure things out. Stiles has bereavement pay to spend, and nothing to tie him to Beacon Hills...not now. Not any more. Nothing to hold him back from his desires, his whims, his spontaneous half-baked plans building to fruition...and this half baked plan wasn’t going to be so half baked. He knew his enemy this time, so he had that as an advantage, he wasn’t going in alone, and best of all, he knew exactly what he had to do and how he had to do it.

Stiles found Derek and Cora on the border of Argentina’s Misiones and the Brazilian State of Parana, in the forests near the Iguazu Falls. Together they flew to London, convinced Jackson to join the fun and then moved on to the trickiest to convince.

“Swank place.” Coming from Jackson Whittemore that was saying something, and had Stiles not been a little preoccupied with mentally rehearsing his sales pitch in his head he might have been inclined to agree. Argent was quite the quality benefactor...he’d keep that in mind for when the bereavement pay ran out.

Stiles snorts humorlessly, “Remind me to come back here when I’m not hell bent on revenge.” Which, yeah, shuts up Jackson Whittemore in a rush. Stiles almost feels sorry, almost. If it had been Cora or Derek he might have, but Jackson still holds that special place in his heart that’s reserved just for resenting all the horrible things Jackson did to him over the years. That part might have grown even more when he realized that Jackson reminded him a lot of Peter Hale. Derek charms the woman at the desk into telling him Isaac’s room number and Stiles goes up alone.

He brings a small box, a perfect little three inch black cube with a perfectly tied gold ribbon, inside is a two-point-five inch round Raspberry Miroir from a bakery Stiles knows Isaac frequents (he can’t deny Danny has his uses, even if Stiles refuses to let the other human get involved in the plan directly).

It takes a moment for Isaac to open the door after he knocks, “Stiles? What are you doing in Paris?” The ‘at my room in the most expensive hotel in Paris that only Chris Argent is supposed to know I’m staying at’ hangs heavily in the silence. “Is the pack okay?”

“No...not by a long shot.”

Isaac is struck by the bluntness of his statement and even more by the fact that Stiles doesn’t seem to be even remotely exaggerating, “Maybe you should come in.”

Stiles nods his thanks, not trusting his voice as he follows Isaac inside. He may be a vindictive ass, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still hurting, and he’s fairly sure Isaac is the only person Stiles still considers himself close enough to show just how much.

Isaac leads Stiles to a posh looking lounge. Maybe under different circumstances Stiles would have laughed at how much of a lapdog Isaac has become, but right now it’s the last thing on Stiles’ mind.

“My dad’s dead.” The color drains from Isaac’s face.

* * *

Shit. It’s all Isaac can think of when he hears the story. Here’s how Stiles had been betrayed by Scott for some kid they’d known in grade school. How Stiles was painted as the bad guy shoved off as weak and human and Isaac can’t help but think that this Theo must have some serious persuasion magic on his side if Scott and others were able to believe any of that.

“I brought you this.” Stiles finally hands over the little black box and Isaac knows what’s inside, or at least he hopes he does because if not, and Stiles was going to propose, Isaac was probably going to jump 15 stories out his hotel room window and hope his werewolf healing could handle it...or not...so long as he didn’t have to marry Stilinski...or worse say no...and God this terrifying line of thought was so much less terrifying than the thought of what had happened in Beacon Hills since he’d left for Paris.

Oh sweet werewolf protecting deities, if such a beast exists, please let the box contain a Raspberry Miroir…

He nervously unties the ribbon and peeks hesitantly inside….

Isaac laughs...why had he been so concerned again? Oh right, he was afraid Stiles had snapped when the sherriff died and decided to ask Isaac of all people to marry him. “My favorite mini cake from the Patisserie on the Champs Elysees? Thank you.”

Of course it’s as he goes to take a bite of the mini cake when the other foot drops. “I need you to give me the nogitsune...I need you to let it possess me again.”

Isaac chokes on his Miroir….fuck this….he’d rather Stiles had proposed after all.

* * *

“I still maintain this is a fucking awful idea, Stilinski.” Isaac huffs, but Stiles isn’t paying attention. Why should he? He’d explained his logic and theories on possession and control over a dozen times (sixteen to be exact, but who’s counting). Still, he appreciates Isaac’s blatant arguing over the concerned looks Cora was shooting him in the corner of the room.

“Can someone tell me what the actual hell Isaac is bitching about?” Jackson asked, because, Oh...right. He was safely tucked away in London while Stiles was a rampaging murderous meat-suit for a one-thousand year old japanese fox demon...and Stiles may or may not have left that particular part in the version of the plan he’d told Jackson.

“He didn’t tell you?” Derek arched a brow in Stiles direction as he answers the former Kanima, “He’s planning on letting a demon, one that used him to murder people, possess him again.”

“Hey, hey hey,” Stiles cuts Derek off, “I’ll have you know that I have found a way to only absorb the abilities of the nogitsune and not the actual thing itself...theoretically.”

“Why am I just now learning of any form of demonic possession?!” Jackson fumed. Stiles wondered if maybe there would be steam coming out the jerks ears at any moment.

“It must have slipped my mind, it’s not like I didn’t have a thousand and one other things on my mind...like, I dunno, my dad dying!” Jackson shrinks back and Stiles regretted yelling instantly, he really did.

“Fuck...I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have snapped at you for caring.” Jackson nods his head, the universal signal for ‘it’s fine’ and that’s all the forgiveness Stiles needed to turn his attention back to Isaac and Derek, “You don’t understand, Theo needs to pay for what he did to my dad...and the pack? The pack are so far up Theo’s ass it’s pathetic, I need to do this. I need to take Theo down myself, and I can’t do that as a human...and even as a Nogitsune, I can’t do it alone. If you don’t want to help, that’s fine. Leave now, but if you're in, you're in, no take-backs. So are you with me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Stranger**

**  
** _"They had lights inside their eyes_   
_They had lights inside their eyes"_ ****  
  


Liam finds himself stretching out as the first rays of sunlight reach through the window, six months of waking up in hell. Six months of wondering if Stiles was okay, if Stiles got help, if Stiles was coming back. Though, admittedly, Liam was just happy, well, content at any rate, that Theo had remembered to take the restrains off. He rubs his wrists hating Theo more with each moment he has to spend with him and trying to convince himself he doesn’t long enough for Stiles to figure something out...to come back and save him from the Chimera that decided he enjoys chaining Liam to the bed at night.

Theo’s walks in as Liam sits on the side of the bed his feet hanging over the edge as he stares at his hands, trying and failing at not thinking about the black stains on the mattress. The only reminders of the way Theo would run a single claw down his back for each time Liam did something Theo didn’t like during the day. Liam did things Theo didn’t like a lot...Sometimes werewolf healing had its disadvantages.

Theo’s lips curl in that smile that almost convinces Liam that all the bad things are just an illusion. That every bad thing he’s gone through was just in his head and that Theo actually loves him...or at the very least that he actually cared if he died or not.

“I’ve got plans for us tonight, babe.” Liam manages to not cringe at the sentence. ‘Plans?’ Liam wonders, ‘What plans? What KIND of plans? Please don’t be murdery plans...’ “Don’t be like that, Liam, we’re going out tonight, that’s all. A club called Jungle. We’ll have fun... but until then, why don’t you spend some time with your friend Mason...play some video games. We don’t want him thinking you’ve been kidnapped or something.”

The worst part of being used by Theo Raeken was that his lies sounded so much like the truth Liam actually wanted to believe the older boy just wanted to have a good time.

“Sounds great.”

It did, if Liam didn’t know better than to think that Theo was just taking him out for a fun night.

* * *

Liam had known that going out with Theo would go horribly wrong. He had just been wrong about why that was. It turns out Theo may have actually had a plan to make up for being an ass by taking him out for a night on the town, but Liam would never know know because he’s been thrown forcefully into the back of an all too familiar SUV and taken to God knows where. Only to be bound and sore and a small part of him wants to run back to Theo, after all what was it Stiles would say, “the enemy you know is preferable to the enemy you don’t”?  

“Long time no see, Liam.”

“St...Stiles?” Liam couldn’t be sure it was Stiles because this? This smelled like Stiles gone wrong...Like Stiles when Liam had first met him. Like the part of Stiles scent that had faded over time had come back exponentially more potent, drowning most of Stiles with this overwhelming scent of Other.

Stiles steps out of the shadows of the dark room where Liam has been restrained, but the Stiles who steps into the room does not instantly reassure him that he’s okay. This Stiles looks and feels just as not-Stiles as his scent.

“I want answers Liam…I want to know about your new boyfriend. I want to know his plans, his strengths, his weaknesses. Tell me everything, incase you haven’t noticed your life is currently dependant on it.”

* * *

 

Stiles hadn’t wanted to hurt Liam, but with Theo keeping the younger boy close made contacting the one person he still trusted incredibly difficult. Kidnapping Liam was the safest option...well, safest for Liam, at any rate. It also kept Stiles’ return to Beacon Hills a secret, so there was that added bonus.

So Stiles had sent Jackson and Isaac to collect the Beta wolf fully intent on reading Liam into the plan and gaining a new member of Team Void. That went out the window when Isaac explained just how much Theo had fucked with Liam in Stiles’ absence based on Liam’s scent alone. It went further down the drain when Stiles entered the room where they’d locked Liam away.

“I want answers Liam…I want to know about your new boyfriend. I want to know his plans, his strengths, his weaknesses. Tell me everything, incase you haven’t noticed your life is currently dependant on it.”

Liam instantly broke down into tears and something in Stiles, Nogitsune or not, wanted nothing more than to keep Liam as far out of Theo’s reach as he could. It probably says something about Stiles that he’d pull the younger boy into his arms on reflex. It says even more about how broken Liam is that he doesn’t fight it.

Stiles’ fox can sense Liam better when he has him in his arms, can smell the fear, the brokenness and he hates what his fox is finding. Hates that the fox wants to feed off of Liam, his packmate, his Kit. He hates that Liam had been left the Theo’s mercy, or as it seems, his lack there-of.

“Sorry about the handcuffs,” Stiles cooed soothingly, noticing the tension leaving the young wolf as he goes completely pliant in his embrace when he realises he’s safe with Stiles. More than anything Stiles hates that Theo has made it so that safety is something Liam has all but forgotten. “You’re safe, you’re safe, we just need to get you away so we could talk without Theo seeing me, you’re safe now.”

He keeps saying the words over and over, vowing in his mind to never let Liam go back to Theo’s reign of terror. He’d planned on Liam joining his army, training with Isaac and Jackson and Derek and Cora, now he just wanted to lock Liam away in safe room, wrap him in bubble wrap and never let him out of his sight again while simultaneously letting him no where near the pending fight with Theo and the Chimeras, and by extension Scott and Malia.

Liam talks about his limited knowledge of Theo’s plans and only slightly less limited knowledge of Theo’s methods. Stiles makes Liam talk about why he’s radiating like pain, like fear, like torture, and chaos, like all of a Nogitsune’s favorite foods.

**  
  
**

“Let me go back to him.” Liam’s voice is one of determination.  “I can handle it. I can handle him.”   
  


“Liam…” Stiles fights down the urge to say ‘no way in hell’, and settles for  “I can’t ask you to go back.”

“You aren’t. You aren’t asking me to go back, Stiles, I’m asking you to let me, Stiles, I am not your fault.”

Stiles nods, “Alright. Alright. You need to be convincing. He...he can’t know you’re working with us Liam.” Stiles plants a kiss on Liam’s forehead. “He has to believe you were surrounded by enemies, that you were taken by force.” The sound Stiles makes is neither human nor wolf.

It was the gekkering of a fox.

Liam may not have known what it meant, but Jackson and Isaac did, taking it as their cue to enter the room.

Stiles pulls the youngest wolf into his arms one last time, “You sure about this?”

“Yes.”

“Remember. You were taken, you couldn’t see who, you escaped and tried to run home.”   
  


Liam nods Jackson and Isaac attack without remorse. Stiles feeds off the fear and pain and chaos as Liam, still bound to the chair, is unable to protect himself from the Nogitsune and the two wolves under his command.

* * *

  
Liam Dunbar is a whimpering mess when Theo finds him on the side of the road, bruised and sore everywhere and only just starting to heal.

“What happened? Who did this?” Liam is too tired to care if the older boy actually cares about him or is just worried that Liam may have talked, he just sinks into the other wolf’s embrace and lets him take his pain. He could handle Theo, he thinks, drifting off to sleep in the older boy’s arms. He’d have to, he had no other choice now.

Theo doesn’t notice the fear as he carries Liam back into the bedroom, lays him across the bed with as much kindness as the Chimera can summon. He doesn’t notice the way Liam smirks slightly as he drifts off to sleep. He doesn't notice that, for the first time in months, Liam smells distinctly of fox and Stiles. Theo doesn't notice the gekkering of a fox just a few blocks away or the way that gekker is met with the hungry desperate vengeful howling wolves. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
